Scientific evidence has accumulated showing that prenatal and post natal early nutrition and other environmental factors cause programming of long-term health and well-being, and can impact the risk of developing chronic diseases. Several studies have shown that changes in dietary intake or manipulation of individual macro and micronutrients during the reproductive period can have an impact in several physiological processes, such as growth, metabolism, appetite, cardiovascular function among others (Koletzko B et al (2011) Am J Nutr 94(s):2036-435). Therefore nutritional status (nutrient stores and dietary intake) of women before and during pregnancy is of relevance to optimize neonatal and child health outcomes. Maternal nutrition is thought to affect the availability and supply of nutrients to the developing fetus that are required for critical developmental processes.
Childhood overweight and obesity are major public health problem in a wide range of countries (including middle and low-income countries) and increasing rates of overweight and obesity have been reported in the last three decades. In 2008 in the UK about 30% of children 2-15 years old were overweight or obese. Evidence shows that weight at 5 years of age is good indicator of future health and well-being of a child (Gardner et al (2009) Pediatrics 123:e67-73). It has been shown that obesity in childhood increases the risk of adult obesity and other highly detrimental chronic conditions such as, cardiovascular disease, type 2 diabetes, hepatic, renal and musculoskeletal complications, etc, among others. There is strong evidence that once obesity is established it is difficult to reverse through interventions and continues till adulthood (Waters E et al. (2011) Cochrane Database of Systematic Reviews 12), underlining the importance of childhood obesity prevention efforts.
Some possible early-life determinants including maternal obesity and diabetes, excess gestational weight gain, maternal smoking, rapid infant growth have been clearly associated with later in life overweight and obesity (Monasta L et al. (2010) Obesity Reviews. 11:695-708). Although the association may be modest for each of these factors, a large effect may be achieved when acting on a small attributable risk if the risk factor is highly prevalent in a population. Also some possible determinants may become more important than others because they are easier to be addressed through the implementation of an effective intervention.
Micronutrient deficiencies have profound and often persistent effects on fetal tissues and organs, even in the absence of clinical signs of their deficiency in the mother (Ashworth C J et al (2001) 122:527-35). Inadequate intakes of multiple micronutrients are common among women of reproductive age living in resource poor-settings (Torhem L E et al. (2010) J. Nutr. 140: 2051S-58S), and in some settings malnourishment related to overweight and obesity are also emerging concerns due to poor diet.
The inventors have investigated micronutrient deficiencies in women in order to identify micronutrients that can be used in prenatal and post natal early nutrition to program long-term health and well-being, and that—in particular—have a positive impact on reducing the risk of developing chronic diseases, such as overweight, obesity and associated metabolic disorders such as diabetes, cardiovascular diseases and hypertension.
Any reference to prior art documents in this specification is not to be considered an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
It would therefore be desirable to provide the art with a solution that allows it to reduce the likelihood of developing overweight, obesity, excessive fat accumulation and/or associated disorders as early in life as possible.
One object of the present invention is to improve the state of the art and in particular to provide a solution that overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of the present state of the art and that satisfies the needs expressed above, or to at least provide a useful alternative.